God's Creatures
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: RATING FOR ATTEMPTED RAPE AND SOME COARSE LANGUAGE


Laughter rang out among the soldiers, causing his eyes to burn with tears.

Somewhere far off he could hear Pintel still raging inside of their cell, banging his fists against the bars and screaming for those sons of whores to let him go.

Ragetti whimpered softly at the ropes biting into his wrists and he yelped as he was suddenly shoved amongst the soldiers once more.

Since being brought back to Port Royal to face the noose, Ragetti had been the one picked out by the soldiers to be the weakest pirate and now they were busy playing one of their favorite games.

Pintel and Ragetti had been allowed to remove the dresses and wear their usual clothes again, but whenever the soldiers grew tired and they wanted to torment one of the prisoners, they always dragged Ragetti from his cell and forced him to wear his dress again.

Today five soldiers had grown bored with their guarding duties and so they had decided to torment Ragetti.

They dragged the lanky pirate from his cell, three of them aiming their rifles at the raging Pintel as the other two took a hold of Ragetti and dragged him out of the cell and into one of the back rooms.

Now he was back in his dress, his wrists bound together in front of him as he was shoved from one soldier to the other, whimpering and stumbling along until he finally hit the ground, causing his nose to bleed badly on the stone floor.

The leader of the group was a man by the name of Joseph and he threw his head back and laughed as Ragetti landed in front of him, sobbing softly.

"Le' me go back ta me cell…" Ragetti whimpered, wincing and crying out in agony as his hair was roughly grabbed and he was forced onto his knees.

"What did you say?" Joseph demanded.

"Please…" Ragetti pleaded, tears washing away some of the dirt on one of his cheeks. "Jus' le' me go back, aye?"

This caused the others to laugh harder and Joseph snickered as he suddenly wrenched his wooden eye from his socket and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Me eye!"

This caused another outburst of laughter and Ragetti was soon weeping harder, pulling weakly at his bound hands.

"Why can' ye jus' leave me alone?" he sobbed. He yelped and winced as he was backhanded and a thin line of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth as he moaned softly.

"You stupid bitch! Where do you go off making demands from any of us?" Joseph demanded and he suddenly punched Ragetti in the gut, causing him to double over as he gasped for air.

"You like being in a dress don't you?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at the defenseless man. "We saw the way you looked with it on! You and that bald bastard! You two always stuck together during the fighting and refused to leave each other once you surrendered! You bugger each other don't you?" he demanded.

Ragetti shut his eye tightly, and he silently prayed to God to get him out of this.

"I doubt that the bald one would let him bugger him! He's probably the one who takes it from his mate!" one man pointed out.

This brought out more laughter from the group and Ragetti could only manage a low moan as he was once more grabbed by his hair and forced to look up at his tormentor.

"Is that it?" Joseph asked, cocking an eyebrow wickedly. "Do you let him bugger you up the arse because you want to be a girl?"

Ragetti closed his eye then and he tried to block out what they were saying and doing to him, but this tactic failed as he suddenly had his face pressed up against Joseph's crotch.

"If you wanted to be a girl then you should have told us so!" he laughed. "Isn't that right, lads?" he asked.

Ragetti shuddered at the chorus of ayes to this and he winced as he was suddenly slapped across the face.

"Open your mouth, whore! We'll make a woman out of you one way or the other."

Ragetti's lower lip started to tremble as Joseph worked at undoing the front of his pants and he almost resigned himself to his fate when a rifle went off.

"I think the five of you need to leave the lad alone before me friend Murtogg here decides to use his bullet on one of you blighters!" Mullroy announced with his own smoking rifle still aimed at the ceiling.

Joseph frowned for a moment, keeping his hand still on the back of Ragetti's head but his frown soon disappeared when the rifle was aimed right at his face.

"I'm a good shot, mate." Murtogg said with a wicked smile and a wink. "Now let him go and get out of here before I shoot you and then tell Norrington what a stupid git you were before I had to!"

For a moment there was silence and Ragetti was terrified that maybe there was going to be a fight in here, but soon enough he was released and he let out a sigh of relief as the five soldiers left the room, grumbling to themselves as they went.

He looked up slowly when his saviors walked over to him and he whimpered and tried to get away as Mullroy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don' 'urt me…" he pleaded softly. "Please…if ye wan' me ta I'll suck ye off bu'…"

"Who said anything about sucking someone off?" Mullroy asked with a soft laugh, cutting the ropes that bound Ragetti's wrists together.

"Wot?" Ragetti blinked and looked up at him in confusion, tilting his head to one side as he tried to read the expression on his face.

"Here's your eye." Murtogg said, holding it out, sharing the same smile as Mullroy.

Ragetti hesitated for a moment but he soon took back his eye with a trembling hand, gently putting it back into his socket.

"Fanks…"

"You may be a murdering pirate," Mullroy said as he helped Ragetti to his feet. "But you're still one of God's children and I suppose all of God's children deserve a second chance in the end, aye?"

Ragetti looked from one to the other and he slowly smiled, looking down at the ground shyly despite himself.

"Now come on, we should get you changed back to your proper clothes before sending you back to your cell, aye?"

"Aye." Ragetti said with a nod, fiddling with the sleeves of his dress for a moment. "I loik dresses…bu' I don' thin' I'll be wearin' 'em fer a while afta this."

Murtogg and Mullroy looked at each for a moment, but they soon shrugged it off.

"I'll get some bandages for those rope cuts." Mullroy said.

When Ragetti was brought back to his cell, Pintel looked like a bull that had just been tormented with sticks and stones before being locked away again.

His nostrils themselves were flaring in anger as he glared at the two soldiers leading Ragetti back and he snorted and said nothing, pulling Ragetti close once he was inside and the soldiers were gone.

"Wot did they do ta ye, lad?" he asked.

"Nuffin'." Ragetti said with a smile. Pintel frowned for a moment, and he soon started to inspect Ragetti for any wounds. He stopped when he saw that his wrists were bandaged and he blinked in confusion as he looked back up at Ragetti.

His taller friend merely smiled at him, kissing the top of his bald and greasy head.

"God's creatures look ou' fer each other, Pinters." He said and he refused to explain further as he sat down on their one bench and took out a leather bound Bible that Murtogg had handed to him, trying his best to figure out how to read it.


End file.
